mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsenal (Tornadoger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Mecha in the Tornadoger. Tornado COM Able to talk Tornados. Tornados Changer See also: Wind Morphers The transformation tools of Tornadoger and shout Tornado Power Up. Thunder Changer See also: Thunder Morphers The transformation devices of Thunderanger and shout Thunder Lighting Strike. Tornados Medal Tornados Medal '(''iトルネードメダル - Torunēdo Medaru): The Tornadoger and Thunderanger to order defeat the enemies. Weapons Dry Gun See also: Hawk Blaster '''Dry Gun: Hurricane Red's personal weapon. While it looks like it resembles a gun, it is actually supposed to be a hair dryer hence the naming of Hurricane Red's weapon, which can also shoot flames. Quake Hammer See also: Lion Hammer Quake Hammer: Hurricane Yellow's personal weapon. It resembles a mallet and can be used for a ground-based attack. Sonic Megaphone See also: Sonic Fin Sonic Megaphone: Hurricane Blue's personal weapon. It resembles a megaphone, and can fire sound based waves. Triple Gadget See also: Storm Striker Triple Gadget '(トリプルガジェット, ''Toripuru Gajietto): This combination of the Hurricaneger's personal weapons can be used in three different functions. '''Dry Gadget - where the Dry Gun is in front and it uses a fire-based attack. Sonic Gadget - with the Sonic Megaphone in front when it can fire a ball of intense high pitched waves. Quake Gadget - the Quake Hammer in front where it can summon a 100 ton weight to use on its opponent. Horn Breaker See also: Crimson Blaster Horn Breaker: Kabuto Raiger's personal weapon. It is used as a gun based weapon. Stag Breaker See also: Navy Antler Stag Breaker: Kuwaga Raiger's personal weapon. This pincer weapon can be used to snare opponents and the zap them with electrical energy. It can also be attached to the staff to serve as a blade. Double Gadget See also: Thunder Blaster Double Gadget (ダブルガジェット, Daburu Gajietto): This combination of the Gouraiger's personal weapons fires an electrical ball. Victory Gadget See also: Thunderstorm Cannon Victory Gadget (ビクトリーガジェット, Bikutorī Gajietto): This combination of the Triple (in the Quake Gadget formation) and Double Gadgets is the most powerful team based attack of the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers. Super Dino Victory "Victory Dino Dynamite! In Abaranger VS Hurricanger, The Abaranger, Hurricanger and Gouraiger combine their weapons forming Super Dino Victory, by connecting front section of the Super Dino Bomber to the end section of the Hurricanger & Gouraiger's Victory Gadget. The finisher attack of the Super Dino Victory is the Victory Dino Dynamite attack. Keitaininto Hayatemaru See also: Ninja Sword Keitaininto Hayatemaru: Standard sword-based sidearm weapons of the Hurricanegers. Can be charged-up for an energized slash and also be used as a gun once combined with the sheath. Ikazuchimaru See also: Thunder Staff Ikazuchimaru: Standard weapon for the Gouraiger. Other than its standard staff appearance it can also be used as the Juujino Kata (a large cross-shaped throwing weapon) or the Engetsu no Kata (a ring based weapon that is used as a shield for defense). Once Isshuu was also able to connect his Stag Breaker to the end of his Ikazuchimaru to use for a special attack. Shuriken's Bat See also: Samurai Saber Shuriken's Bat: Shurikenger's personal weapon. Other than being used as a sword it can also be used as a baseball bat and was once used as a microphone. The Bat's special attack is to allow Shurikenger to hit a hoard of baseballs at his opponent. The Bat can also be placed into Tenkuujin to use as a control stick. Ninja Misen See also: Lightning Riff Blaster Ninjamisen: This shamisen-like instrument is primarily used to summon and control the Revolver Mammoth by using a Shinobi Medal to play it. Originally only Shurikenger could use it but later in one of his disguises he was able to teach the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers to learn how to control the Revolver Mammoth as well. It also has a gun mode and with Shuriken's Bat, Keitainincho Hayatemaru, or Ikazuchimaru it can be used to produce sonic waves. The sound created by the Ninjamisen reflects the user's skill level. It would sound like a traditional shamisen if used by a novice, namely the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers, or an electric guitar if played by an experienced player such as Shurikenger. Its attacks are Shuriken Trick, Red Sonic, Yellow Sonic, Blue Sonic, Kabuto Sonic and Kuwaga Sonic. Kiraimaru See also: Thunder Blade Kiraimaru: Ikki's weapon which was long sealed in a cave in hope of gaining more strength as Isshuu had become disillusioned by the Gouraigers alliance with the Hurricaneger. The Kiraimaru is a double-ended naginata which can slice through any object. Its power comes with a price—although the Kiraimaru is supposed to be used to fight enemies, and unknown to Isshuu, it was changed by his father Ikki. It damages the loved ones of the person who wields it whenever they use the Ikazuchi school's most powerful Ninpo - the Kirai Blast. Isshuu found out the hard way during the battle against Gomubiron but later deliberately snapped the Kiraimaru in half and used part of it to impale Gomubiron to effectively use the Kirai Blast. Kirai means "Hate". Mecha Tornado Giant Hurricanoh See also: Storm Megazord "Hurricane Fusion! Hurricanoh is here!" Tornado Giant Hurricanoh (トルネードジャイアントハリケーン王 - Torunēdo Jaianto Harikē-O): The Tornadogers' Karakuri Giant that they use to battle the enlarged Jakanja monsters. It is formed by the command "Hurricane Combine" (ハリケーン合体 ,Hariken Gattai). It was destroyed in the final episode, but Samuel and Tornado Hawk escape from the Tornado Machines. It were rebuilt by Terkiki and Spearis. *'Senpuujin Hurrier': With the command "Senpuujin, hurry up!", Senpuujin is able to change into a smaller, much faster form called Senpuujin Hurrier (旋風神ハリアー ,Senpūjin Hariā) that lasts for 60 seconds before the Hurricanger have to revert it back to avoid internal damage. While in this form it has two large twin blades that can be united which surrounds Senpuujin Hurrier's body like a giant wheel to perform its Wheel Crash technique. Tornado Hawk See also: Hawkzord Tornado Hawk: TornadoRed's personal mecha. A giant robotic red hawk with ninja fire magic; Forms the head of Hurricanoh. Voice by something or unknown. He survive from the explosion and use final finisher Flare Fury to defeat Shadow once and for all. Tornado Lion See also: Lionzord Tornado Lion: TornadoYellow's personal mecha. A giant robotic yellow lion with ninja earth magic; Forms the majority of the body of Hurricanoh: legs, torso, left arm. The left arm forms chest. Voice by similar voice. Tornado Dolphin See also: Dolphinzord Tornado Dolphin: TornadoBlue's personal mecha. A giant robotic blue dolphin with ninja water magic (also rarely used); Forms the right arm of Hurricanoh or Thundericanoh's right shoulder cannon, and can switch with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to form Tenkuu Senpuujin. Hurricane Dolphin is the only Tornados left out of the Whirlwindoh formation. Voice by similar or unknown. Thunderclap Giant BeetleKing See also: Thunder Megazord "Ninja Fusion! BeetleKing is here!" Thunderclap Giant BeetleKing (サンダークラップジャイアントビートル王 - Sandākurappu Jaianto Bītoru-ō,): The Gouraigers' Karakuri Giant, formed by the command "Thunderclap Combine" (迅雷合体, Ikazuchi Gattai). It was destroyed when the Gouraigers sacrificed it to destroy Spear Seven, Sandaaru so that the Hurricanegers could go on to save the Earth from Leader Tao Zanto. It was later rebuilt by Terkiki and Spearis, Furabiijo. It could attack with Gourai Cannon. Thunder Beetle See also: Crimson Insectizord Thunder Beetle: Kabuto Raiger's personal mecha. A giant tank-like black & maroon rhino beetle that forms Karakuri Giant Gouraijin's upper half. Also forms for formation. Voice by someting or unknown. Thunder Stag See also: Navy Beetlezord Thunder Stag: KugawaRaiger's personal mecha. A giant tank-like black & navy blue stag beetle that forms Karakuri Giant Gouraijin's lower half and Double Horn Cutter weapon. Also forms arms for formations. Voice by something or unknown. Thunados Giant Thundericanoh See also: Thunderstorm Megazord "Tornado and Thunderclap Fusion! Thundericanoh is here!" Thunados Giant Thundericanoh (サーネードジャイアントサンダーケーン - Sanēdo Jaianto Sandākēn) is the combination of Hurricanoh and BeetleKing with Furai Maru, formed by the command by Rangers. First debuted in Episode 19 after Oboro Hinata analyzed Gouraijin's specs and was able to use the similarity in both Schools technology to create the Furai Maru. Able to move at high speeds with Gorai Beetle attacking as roller skates. Its finisher attack is the Rolling Thunder Hurricane, combining Tornado Lion's tornado attack with Gorai Beetle and Tornado Dolphin's gun fire artillery. Though its components were destroyed in the finale, they were rebuilt and Gorai Senpuujin was used again in Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, but it defeated by Killeroh. In Tornadoger, it was destroyed, but rebuilt by Hurricane Hawk and used again. In formation using Dolphin head in cockpit. "Cross Ninja and Hundred Beast Fusion! Thundericanoh Sword and Shield is here!" *'Thunados Giant Thundericanoh Sword and Shield': Once in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, after Chubouzu breaks off Gourai Senpuujin's arms, the Gaoranger are able to combine GaoShark, GaoTiger, & GaoElephant with Gourai Senpuujin by replacing Gourai Stag. It could only be maintained for a short time, because the three Power Animals were too powerful for Gourai Senpuujin. *'Rogue Thundericanoh': In episode 40, the Samuel's Rogue Mecha were overpowered by evil Izandon. the Tornados helped Rogue Mecha then formed new formation to defeat him. *'Tornado Rogue Thundericanoh': In episode 51, the Tornadoger and the Tornados formed new formation. It used finisher Tornado Fury. *'Senkan Thundericanoh': In Sharkeo's special, he command Senkan Gattai (戦艦合体 - Senkan Gattai) to formed version of Thundericanoh. This finisher called Senkan Powers Attack. Also, it can includes new Senkan Drago, Senkan Mantis and Whirling Worm. In debut episode 56, it can used again by Sharkeo to defeat Crocodila. In this formation, it can't used Furai Maru or Tri Conder in BeetleKing head. This only using chest and legs on Furai Maru and Tri-Conder. Tornado Bird/Tornadoh See also: Samurai Star Chopper, Samurai Star Megazord "Soaring Transformation! Tornadoh is here!" Tornadoh 'is Sky Ninja Shurikenger aka Shuribird's personal mecha. Has the ability to transform from helicopter to robot mode with the command "Soaring Transformation" (飛翔変形 ,''Hishō Henkei) where the cockpit becomes arms (revealing the head), the engines become legs, and one of the rotor blades (the tips of the blades retract) becomes a headdress. Can also combine with Sempuujin, Gouraijin, or Gourai Senpuujin with the "Tenkuu Armament" command. Shurikenger once brought in two Tenkuujin, duplicates which could combine with the other machines so that they could combine with both Senpuujin and Gouraijin simultaneously and leave a Tenkuujin free to fight on its own. They were piloted by Oboro's slave robots, but the robots overheated too easily making the copies inferior to Tenkuujin. In the finale, Tenkuujin was destroyed when Shurikenger used its self-destruct to kill Spear Six, Satorakura. It was survived in Tornadoger and used again. Hurricanoh Bird See also: Samurai Storm Megazord "Sky Armament! Hurricanoh Bird is here!" BeetleKing Bird See also: Samurai Thunder Megazord "Sky Armament! BeetleKing Bird is here!" Tornado Thundericanoh "Sky Armament! Tornado Thundericanoh is here!" During the "Tornadoger vs. Gaoranger" special, Tornadoh with the command of "Tenkuu Armament" combines with Thundericanoh to form this formation then joining as the right arm for the Dynamite Hurricane attack which is exactly the same as it does with Hurricanoh, only that the totem Power Animals of the Gaoranger contribute their power for the finisher attack. Tornado Thundericanoh is the only combination to actually utilize all six Tornados. Hurrican Mammoth See also: Mammothzord 'Hurrican Mammoth '''was a giant robotic mammoth activated during the meteor shower once all six Shinobi Medals unlocked the seal of Ninjamisen by the command "''Come on, Revolver Mammoth!". Revolver Mammoth is summoned into battle when one is playing the Ninjamisen, it can supply a seemingly endless amount of Karakuri Balls. The other way to call Mammoth is to pray. Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin or Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin can also ride Mammoth and combine attacks as '''Ultimate Thundericanoh or Ultimate Whirlwindoh. Attacks with Mammoth Beam, and Karukari Balls that are loaded into it. Whirlwindoh See also: Hurricane Megazord "Three Gods Fusion! Whirlwindoh is here!" Whirlwindoh is the combination of Hurricanoh, BeetleKing and Tornadoh with Tri-Condor that is formed by the command by Rangers which can use Tenkuujin's helicopter blades as the Karakuri Sword for the Thunder Hayate Slash attack. First debuts in the Hurricanger Movie that was formed when Princess Laiina provided them the Tri-Condor to defeat Ashurasaru. It later appeared in the series in Episode 37, after Oboro Hinata and Sky Ninja Shurikenger create a Tri-Condor of their own through a secret project and was used to defeat Manmaruba Reckless Form. Afterwards it couldn't be used for awhile due to an overload in the wind/thunder had damaged the Tri-Condor shinobi medals and had to repaired by Oboro until Tri-Condor could be used again in Episode 41. When the mecha's chest blades spin, they summon a destructive whirlwind called the Ultima Storm attack, which lifts monsters into the sky and kills them. A stronger golden version of it is Ultima Storm Maximum, when Lady Gozen was in the cockpit with the Earth Ninja, contributing her power to the attributes of Hayate and Ikazuchi Way Ninja Way Academies that represent future and past. Another technique is the Double Cross Formation, where the chest blades turn 45° and project a force field that can block almost any frontal attack. This formation does not use Tornado Dolphin as a component. However, the Tornado Dolphin also formed left foot. *'Complete Whirlwindoh': This combination with Tornado Dolphin in the video game and first appearance of Sharkeo's special. Ultimate Thundericanoh "Ultimate Gattai! Ultimate Thundericanoh is here! Ultimate Thundericanoh: Combination of Mammoth and Thundericanoh. Finisher attack is Thunder Hurricane Strike that combines the Rolling Thunder Hurricane and Mammoth Beam attack. Debuts in Episode 33. Ultimate Whirlwindoh "Ultimate Gattai! Ultimate Whirlwindoh is here! Ultimate Whirlwindoh: Combination of Mammoth and Whirlwindoh. After being upgraded by Lady Gozen's power, it enables Hurrican Mammoth to combine with Whirlwindoh and the majority of the Karakuri Ball items that are laid across Revolver Mammoths body or held by Tenrai Senpuujin with the exception of #9 Karakuri Mantle and #13 Karakuri Stamp. Attacks with the Ultima Rainbow attack. Debuts in Episode 43. Ultimate Light Supreme Whirlwindoh "Light Ultimate Gattai! Supreme Whirlwindoh is finally here! Ultimate Light Supreme Hurricanoh: Combination of Whirlwindoh and Mammoth with using Light Karakuri. This formations when Peter encouraged Kari to destroy the darkness. Afterward, the Tornados formed the light of courage then forms into Karakuri Ball-like light dragon. When it formed, the Tornados combining formed into light-like Whirlwindoh. Aba Tornado Hurrirenoh Aba Tornado Hurrirenoh: Combination of Hurricanoh and Bakuren Burstosaurs. In Abaranger vs Tornadoger, they together form Hurrirenoh until combine Elemental Whirlwindoh. It the finisher called Abaren Hurricane Drill. Elemental Light Whirlwindoh Elemental Whirlwindoh: Combination of seven Tornados Mecha and Bakuren Burstosaurus. In Abaranger vs Tornadoger, the final finisher was All Element Attack to destroy both. Karukari Balls Main: Karukari Balls See also: Power Spheres Vehicles and other Miscellany Hurricane Wingers See also: Ninja Gliders Hurricane Wingers: Hang gliders that serve as the Hurricanegers transportation. *'Red Winger': Hurricane Red's Winger. *'Yellow Winger': Hurricane Yellow's Winger. *'Blue Winger': Hurricane Blue's Winger. Bari Thunders See also: Tsunami Cycles Bari Thunders (バリサンダー, Barisandaa): Motorcycles that are used by the Gouraiger for transportation. In Episode 37 Kouta and Nanami had to learn to ride the Bari Thunders in order to rescue Ikkou and Isshuu who were trapped in Manmaruba's body after he evolved into his final form. *'Kabuto Bari Thunder': Kabuto Raiger's motorcycle. *'Kuwa Bari Thunder': Kuwa Raiger's motocycle.